


I Need You

by friedrich08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedrich08/pseuds/friedrich08
Summary: Logan is Thomas’ Logic. That does not mean that Remus cannot love him, it means that he needs to hide his love. Until he realizes he just can’t anymore. He needs to tell him. He just needs to.[Logan’s design is property of pink_in_ink7 on instagram.]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 15





	I Need You

Remus loved him. He had to say it. He had to. But he was so scared to. Remus was the thing that messed with Logan the most. He was the thing that gave Logan many annoying headaches. He just...he could not risk telling him. If he tried, he was sure he would have some type of freak out from Virgil or have his brother tell him Logan wasn’t interested without Logan even answering. 

Remus, right now, was sitting in his room. He was really just tired right now. Tired of having to hide this shit from everyone. He knew Logan usually was nice to him, letting him say whatever he was thinking and being very positive about the other’s input usually. Logan was nice about most things including Remus. He was always wanting to hear what he was going to say. even if it was stupid. 

Logan was currently sitting in his room, writing up some things to solve a problem that had been going on for a few days. He usually was the one to write up said things. Though, Remus was slowly walking to his room as Logan wrote up some things. 

Remus felt his heart in his ears as he walked quietly to the other’s room. He had already ran into Virgil, which ended in Virgil telling him to shove off and Remus getting a bit of a push. Virgil just did not seem to like him. Even if he tried he could not make amends with Virgil and all. He did not like Remus. And it made sense. Remus was rude to him just like Janus was when they were all seen as the dark sides. 

Logan heard a short knock, him looking up from his desk where he had his hand in a fist against his temple as he wrote. He yawned, seeing it was rather late already. Maybe he had not realized he was working that late. He moved a bit, opening the door after around two seconds after he heard another knock after he took a second to realize he had indeed gotten lost in a roll of thought. When he was greeted with Remus’ face, he looked a bit confused. He was expecting Roman or Virgil since he knew Payton had been asleep for hours already when he went up to his room initially. 

“I wanted to talk about the thing messing with Thomas if you don’t mind? I just had a thought about it a few minutes ago and I saw your light on. Had to make sure you weren’t doing anything freaky.”  
Remus joked, him trying to seem calm when in all seriousness he was freaking right now. Logan was just so nice to him. It always made Remus feel weird. It was not a bad weird, it just made him rather...flustered. It was the thing he had to go to Patton for. Patton was really the one that made him realize he loved Logan. It was just simply a talk they had that left Remus speechless. 

“I’m working on that right now. You can come in if you like. It’s a bit cold in the apartment today.”  
Logan replied, Remus slightly flushing as he heard his slightly sleepy tone. He took the invitation to go into Logan’s room quickly, watching Logan take a step or two back before he opened the door more. Remus walked in a bit and he looked around, seeing many books on bookshelves and many just scattered around the room. Logan surely was a book worm. 

“I narrowed it down to two things. Not getting enough human interaction, wether it be video calls or texts, or Thomas simply feeling off. It took me some time since I took in every thing to consider a few hours ago and worked through every situation with it.” - “I was thinking it could be us not being -as synchronized as we should be?” Remus said, watching Logan blink a bit and shortly realize that could easily be a factor in Thomas’ well being too. Remus watched the male turn his head and look at the cork board he had, Logan muttering a few things before he simply nodded. “Yes, that could be something.”

The next few moments of talking were mostly Remus and Logan spitballing, before Remus turned a bit and he just looked at Logan. Sure, Logan was probably the most plainly dressed of the sides, but he was someone who just was nice looking to Remus. He thought he could look at Logan for hours. And, he probably has already with how many times he’s had a cough from Logan showing he knew Remus was staring. 

Logan eventually went a bit silent too, him soon starting another topic of conversation before Remus was snapped back to reality. A note to know, is that Logan was rather tall. Around six foot four (6’4) and was much taller then Remus, who was five eleven. (5’11) It was something Remus thought about a lot. Hugging Logan and keeping his head in his chest was something he felt he wanted to do very much. 

Remus took a short breath before he moved, going up to Logan’s level as he sat and pressed a kiss to his lips. Logan did not reply much at first, his eyes widening and him looking down towards Remus before he took a bit of a moment and then kissed him back. It was slow, followed by Logan’s hand resting on Remus’ face, before Remus moved forward a bit. He ended up pulling back when Logan had his left arm wrapped around his neck and in Remus’ hair, and the intrusive side soon felt his cheeks go red hot. 

Remus honestly did not realize what he had done right away. His body had moved on its own, it seemed. And Remus was expecting a smack or a push off from the other. Not anything like Logan’s face going red and him just pulling Remus forward so he could hide his face. Was Logan really flustered right now? Remus felt a bit of a smile end up on his face as Logan pulled back a minute or two later, the side in front of him fidgeting with his glasses before he cleared his throat and fixed his outfit. Which, had been moved around a bit from Remus’ hands grabbing tightly onto the fabric of his sweater vest he wore. 

Remus went to say a sorry before he felt his collar get grabbed, Remus tensing before Logan’s lips met his again. Logan was surprising himself with his behavior, but it made him feel so alive to do this. He just thought Remus was something new. Something Logan did not want to live without for much Longer. When he pulled back from Remus he really did not know what else to do. So, he just pulled Remus into a hug. Which Remus took very nicely. Logan could get used to this. Remus could too.


End file.
